


voltron the bending defenders (avatar au)

by strify



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strify/pseuds/strify
Summary: one day when pidge and hunk friend of lance come to visit him in his home village the southern water tribe all the way from the earth kingdom. lance had taken them penguin sledding come across a huge ice cylinder and it looked like there where people inside and some sort of creature there where six creatures. It turns out that the people inside where the avatar alura and her mentor coran now lance and the others are on a journey to teach alura bending and then they meet up with keith and shiro fugitives from the fire nation together they try to defeat the fire lord zarkon who wishes to conquer the world while also running from prince lotor who wishes to capture alura for his father.





	voltron the bending defenders (avatar au)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here so it might not be that good check out my tumblr https://edgynerdforlife.tumblr.com/ for comics and art for this! most of the comics will probally be one shots.

CHAPTER I

AHHH!! WE'RE GONNA DIE! Hunk yelled I think I'm gonna barf pidge said with a sickend wine in her voice that made you feel ill. WOHOO!! lance yelled with excitement THIS IS AWESOME!! he said as he sled down the hill with his friend behind him.

Then suddenly in front of him he saw a huge rock Get ready to dodge guys! Move to the right hunk! pidge yelled out. Okay get ready for a bumpy ride! Hunk had moved to early and crashed into lance ahh! the three yelled together. They where stumbling down the hill and just before they hit the bottom lance bended the snow to make a huge pile in front of them to break there fall. 

 

That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be hunk said with a sigh of relief yea pig said. Ughh hunk get of me your heavy... Oh whoops sorry lance. After hunk had moved and lance started to get up he looked up to see a huge ice shell wow... What the heck is that? Don't ask us your the one who lives on this iceberg shouldn't you know? pidge said with sarcasm in her voice. You guys it looks like there's something inside hunk said. 

Then before they knew it it started to glow...

End of chapter

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's kind off short but i'm kind off busy with exams right now so yes this sucks...


End file.
